This invention relates for containers for displaying sales objects, such as wristwatches, on racks in retail stores. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in containers for wristwatches and the like which are adapted to separate into two complementary box halves.
Rack or counter displays for sales objects such as wristwatches, jewelry, and the like are arranged to hold and display the sales objects in their individual containers. Often the containers have a transparent flexible covering or a rigid transparent cover so that the sales object may be seen by the prospective purchaser without removing it from its container.
In order to get a better view of the sales object, there is a known type of nesting container, wherein the transparent cover may be removed and reversed so as to nest with the other container half, so that the sales object may be seen more clearly. While some display racks have shelves on which the container may rest, other display racks are adapted in various ways to hold the containers on hooks or pegs. Existing designs of nesting containers do not readily permit hanging the open containers from display racks.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improvement in a hanging display container for a sales object, such as a wristwatch.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved hanging display for nesting containers.